There are times when a portable laptop computer is far more useful than a stationary computer. In real estate work and contract work, for example, a user can accomplish more with a laptop on a particular jobsite or remote location. A problem has existed, though, in that a laptop user cannot perform many tasks that are typically done in an office. Printing a contract, scanning information, or even swiping a credit card are tasks that usually require a user to return to an office or storefront location or the like. Trying to transport such devices on a daily basis, along with a portable laptop computer, is not realistically viable. What has been needed is an actual laptop computer, sized accordingly, that includes a printer with paper tray, a scanner, and credit card swipe capabilities, thereby enabling a user to perform necessary tasks with true mobility. Telephone capability has also been needed. The present apparatus provides such capabilities.